bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Celebrity Big Brother 16
Celebrity Big Brother 16 is the sixteenth series of the British reality television series Celebrity Big Brother, hosted by Emma Willis and narrated by Marcus Bentley. The series launched on 27 August 2015 on Channel 5 in the United Kingdom and TV3 in the Republic of Ireland, making it the first celebrity series to be broadcast in Ireland, and concluded 29 days later on 24 September 2015. It is the ninth celebrity series and the fourteenth series of Big Brother overall to air on Channel 5. The series launched under the new contract that renews the show for a further three years. It is also the first and only celebrity series to credit Denis O'Connor as creative director. The series was won by ex-''The Apprentice'' star, James Hill, who received 45% of the final vote. With a series average of 1.9 million viewers, Celebrity Big Brother 16 is the least watched series of Celebrity Big Brother to date. Production Format On 31 July 2015, it was confirmed that the series would follow a "UK vs USA" theme, with Channel 5 teasing that "the housemates will will feel far from home as there will be plenty of surprises along the way. Our patriotic celebrities will need to be very competitive as UK and USA is pitted against each other in an epic trial of tasks, challenges and twists." It is the first celebrity series to feature a prominent theme throughout, similar to the civilian series' themes. Bit on the Side On 31 July 2015, it was revealed that Rylan Clark will continue to host the spin-off show Celebrity Big Brother's Bit on the Side, and that it would be returning to it's original broadcast format of seven days a week. Live feed On 14 August 2015, it was announced that an hour of live feed would be broadcast every weeknight during the series on 5*; the most live feed offered during a series since the show's move to Channel 5. Pre-series House The House was redecorated following the sixteenth civilian series, which concluded in July; the first time that a summer celebrity series' House has been fully redecorated and changed significantly from the previous civilian series since it's move to Channel 5 - mainly due to the change of theme and the longer gap between the two shows than usual. The House will be decorated with British and American iconography to fit the "UK vs USA" theme. Cbb16diaryroom.png|Diary Room Cbb16livingarea.jpg|Seating area Cbb16diningarea.jpg|Dining area Cbb16bedroom.jpg|Bedroom Cbb16garden.jpg|Garden Cbb16bathroom.jpg|Bathroom Cbb16dressingarea.jpg|Dressing area Cbbchilloutarea.jpg|Chill out area Cbb16exit.jpg|Exit Teasers A 6-second teaser was released on 31 July 2015 promoting the series and it's new theme for the first time. Trailers On 7 August 2015, an American football inspired full length trailer for the series was released, revealing the new Celebrity Big Brother eye. Housemates On Day 1, twelve housemates entered the House. On Day 2, Bobby Davro and Janice Dickinson entered the House as the thirteenth and fourteenth housemates. House guests Paul Burrell On Day 6, former British Royal Household servant, footman for Queen Elizabeth II, and butler to the late Diana, Princess of Wales, Paul Burrell entered the House to accommodate the "Big Brother Royal Family" task. He later left on Day 9. Jennie Bond On Day 7, Jennie Bond, a British journalist, royal correspondent and television presenter, briefly entered the House as part of the "Big Brother Royal Family" task where she interviewed Lord James and Lady Natasha. Both were unaware that the American servants were watching from the potato-peeling tower. Emma Willis On Day 23, Big Brother presenter Emma Willis entered the House as part of an eviction twist, which saw the housemates with the most amount of public votes to save, choose out of the remaining housemates who they wanted to save from eviction. Eamonn Holmes On Day 27, presenter and regular Bit on the Side panelist Eamonn Holmes entered the House as part of the "Battle of the Nations" game show task, which saw Team UK and Team USA answer questions about their fellow housemates and events inside the House based on a viewer opinion poll. President and Prime Minister Every week, a competition saw Team UK and Team USA battle it out to win power over the House. Whichever team won, decided whether a President or Prime Minister would rule the House. On Day 2, as new housemates, only Bobby and Janice could compete to become President or Prime Minister. On Day 10, after Team USA won the task, the American housemates voted for who they wanted to become President. Nominations table Key: : Team UK : Team USA Notes * : As Team USA won a task on Day 10, they were granted the right to nominate as Scoop became President of the House. In addition, as Team USA won, Team UK will not be allowed to nominate and will be the only ones able to be nominated. Later that day, President Scoop was forced to make a killer nomination against one Housemate, meaning they would automatically face the public vote. On Day 11, Team USA then collectively decided three more Housemates who would also face the public vote with Chris. They chose Bobby, Gail, and Stevi & Chloe-Jasmine. * : This week, the Housemates nominated face-to-face. However, in a twist, the public were voting to fake evict rather than to save, with the two Housemates receiving the most votes fake evicted and moved into a secret Luxury Suite. In a further twist, the other Housemates will be made aware of this, unbeknownst to the residents of the Suite. * : As residents of the Luxury Suite, Farrah and Jenna are immune from nominations, and will be in control of who will face the public vote. However, unbeknownst to them, whoever they believe to have nominated for eviction will be immune from the public vote. The Housemates in the main house will be made aware of this and will have to try and get nominated in order to be immune from the next eviction, and whoever is not chosen will face the public vote. * : This week all Housemates automatically faced the public vote. The four Housemates with the most votes will be saved, while the five remaining Housemates will be subject to an eviction twist. The four saved housemates (Austin, James, Natasha and Stevi & Chloe-Jasmine) had to pick one of the five remaining housemates (Bobby, Farrah, Janice, Jenna and Sherrie) to save from eviction. Natasha saved Sherrie, James saved Janice, Stevi & Chloe-Jasmine saved Bobby and ultimately Austin chose to evict Farrah thus saving Jenna from eviction. * : In addition to finding out who was nominated on Day 25, Housemates were also shown who nominated them. * : For the final two days, the public were voting to win rather than to save. Nominations totals Category:Celebrity Big Brother UK